The Canvas Loner
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: Bella Swan is a Loner.A beautiful Artist.A revlusive Emo,slit wrists and all.So,when she enters Forks after being emancipated,what do the Cullen's do?Is Bella welcomed so easily by the Popular crowd?Read and find out.Oh,and she also is a famous artist.E
1. First Class? More Like No Class

1**I know, I know. I have two other stories to finish.... Yatta yatta yatta. I have the biggest case of writer's Block.**

**I have been reading **_**so many **_**stories about Bella being a 'loner'. Please try this little drabble from my mind out!**

**'**_**On Wings Of Integrity'**_

_**By**_

_**'MyChildren MyBride'**_

**Warning: ****If your not the type of person who enjoys screaming, or the inhumane Torturing of Preps, please, ****Do Not Pass.**

**:] lol...**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_Stop looking at me... _I think, rolling my eyes as the man seated in the isle across from me. But, of course, the man continued.

I huffed, shutting the book I was trying to read - but, was kept on the same page for over fifteen minutes.-

Shaking out my long, black hair, I let it slide over my eyes. So, the only thing I can see are the violet stripes I added to my hair before leaving Phoenix.

But, out of the corner of my eye, I can easily see the man reaching across the white leather seats to nudge his - or what I can only guess is- his wife. She turns to look at me, her eye's widening.

"Look what the world has come to, Sarah! Kids these days..." He trails off, shaking his head.

I bark a laugh, causing the two people to whip their heads around to see me.

"Problems with Kids? That's Cliche, considering you don't _know me_. I could be the most successful person on this piece of Crap you call a plane." I chuckle a little bit, considering I most definitely _could be_. "You don't know me." I whisper the end, annoyed at this man. Who is he? How dare he!

"I didn't... I didn't know– " the man splutters.

"You didn't know I could hear you? Just because I'm a freak does _not _make me deaf." I hissed, turning around and scooting closer to the window so I have the best view of the most dreadful, dreary place in America. Forks, Washington. My kind of place.

And soon, I see the ground approaching. My ears _pop_ as we finally hit the runway.

I looked around me in the first class cabin I had to share with these two idiots.

_ First class passengers, thank you for flying American Airlines, _

_please exit to the right. _

_Thank you again for flying with us!_

The nasally voice of an overly cheery hostess appeared from the too expensive and clean looking intercom.

I rolled my eyes, snatching my Drawing book and backpack.

The man caught sight of my most recent drawing, a drawing I had simply sketched, yet the man ogled it as though it were made by one of the Art Master's: Van Gogh or even Raphael!

"Did you...?" he muttered, gazing at the picture I had quickly drawn just so I could redraw it later, add improvement, then paint it.

"Yeah. I did." I spoke in a monotone, before departing the monstrous beast of an airplane.

I adjusted my fluffy black skirt, pulling up my black bat stocking so they came past my knee.

I cracked a smile as the rain pours, soaking me completely, yet my drawing is already safely stored away in my over-the-shoulder work case.

But, my minuscule grin was replaced when my eyes found my beautiful, sheet covered Ducati. The picturesque Bike lay in between a significantly small car, and a large minivan.

I quickly loped over to the beautiful beast, ripping the sheet from him. Before stuffing the leather material into the compartment on the back. Along with my bags.

Snaking my way into the warm comfort of my Pride and Joy, shivering at the wonderful feeling.

"How are you, Bonham?" I ask, hey, people make friends in the weirdest places...

I put my feet on both sides of the mighty beast, lifting my sleek black helmet that covered my entire face, letting me look at anyone at anytime without them knowing. That was the only reason I wore this thing.

My hands fumble inside of my bag, ripping out my custom made keys, gingerly forcing them into Bonham. I felt the purr of his engine as it roared to life, I pull out my Ipod, stuffing into the side compartment I had custom made.

My Bose headphone's found their way into my ears. I gently tilted my head, back then forward, forward then back to the God Like voice of Robert Plant. The woman's dream, Jimmy Page and his melodic guitar fingers'.

I shuddered in delight.

I stomped on the gas, zooming past on-lookers. Including that pesky little couple.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I know that didn't give you much insight to the story, but I promise, Chapters get a **_**lot **_**longer. About eight or nine pages. So, no worries! Please Review!**

**BCVZ**


	2. Emancipated

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank ya'll so much for the Reviews! I just wanted to tell you that this story is definitely not the happiest you'll read. If you don't want to read about such melancholy themes, please, do not continue.**

**But! To those who do, I thank you and your depressed ways... :] **

**Did I just sound like that 'Plan B' commercial or what?**

**Lol...**

_** 'Before I Forget'**_

_** By**_

_** 'Slipknot'**_

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_dip...SPLASH... dip, dip... Spa-lash..._

I swiped the back of my hand across my face, trying to put the men who were carrying in my furniture into the very back of my mind.

_Dip, Dip... Spa-lash...._

Sighing, I put my instrument of Art -or paintbrush- into the bucket full of water.

"M-ma'am...?" one of the workers asked, pulling off his blue hat, "w...we're finished."

I smiled brightly under my bang's.

His lips formed into a worn out smile. I laughed, "thank you."

He fidgeted nervously, looking scared to be two miles into the woods with this freak.

Still giggling, I sauntered over to my bag, pulling out my wallet.

I looked into it with a frown, noticing the Gold card (and various other too expensive pieces of plastic) which my mother stuffed into my hand when she agreed to let me be free, the way I wanted to be.

I folded open the bend, seeing the large wad of cash I received while selling my painting's. Over fifty. Fifty thousand that is.

Note to self: I _really _need to get a safe.

I pulled out a couple of twenties, not really caring how much. I didn't really need to worry about money.

With a crack of a smile, I handed it to him. Practically shoving it into his face so he would leave.

After the men exited, I finally took notice of my surroundings.

A large, plasma screen TV was set on the mantle over a massive fireplace, real wood resting inside. To the opposite side of the fireplace was a window that consumed the whole wall, giving me a wonderful view of a lake a half a mile or a full mile forward. A small door led out to a deck that was made of a cherry colored wood.

But, the thing I felt gave this room my personal touch, was the large easel that sat on the dull gray stone floor.

I gasped, retreating from the smaller one I had been using to paint earlier.

I cried out in joy as I ran my hands along the wooden easel, it's sharp edges barely cutting my finger's.

And that was when I noticed the conveniently built stone counter directly beside it, going out a couple of feet, before stopping with a small curve.

I ran over to my other easel, snatching up all my Art supplies, paint brushes, buckets of water, paint....

After setting out all my item's, I grabbed my key's from my purse, grabbed my purse, then ran from my house to my car to make a quick run to a grocery store so I can stock up my new Refrigerator.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

After spending a couple of hours of people staring, muffled laughter, and finding some ingredients I made my way home. Speeding past small houses, nothing fancy... and maybe that was what was so good about small Towns, everyone seeming to be equal, that is. _Seeming_ being the key word.

After stepping off my bike I grab the few bags that could fit inside compartment, before turning around to help the man I had paid to help me take the rest of my bags inside.

**(A/N I don't know if I would allow someone like that into my home, but hey, Bella is kinda intimidating I guess... but, I just know that someone **_**could **_**do this for her! :] it happened on some movie I watched... lol...)**

When the young boy -maybe sixteen- walked into my house he gasped, taking in my humongous living room.

I blushed maroon, hiding it behind my dark hair.

"Woa- where are your parent's?" the boy asked, finally looking around, noticing it was only my bike in the garage.

"I'm emancipated." I told him, putting the eggs onto a shelf in the fridge.

He stared at me in confusion.

"My parent's signed a contract saying I could be free. I'm an Artist." I told him, motioning to the paint.

He looked a little freaked out, but he helped me out none the less.

"So.. What's your name?" he asked as we continued to put up the groceries... Butter... milk... bread...

"Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella though." I stated, heaving up a few cans and setting them into a cabinet.

"Oh... uh... I'm M-Mike Newton..." he spoke as though he were fearful for his life.

"You can come down _Mike_ I'm no Vampire." I mutter, reaching over to get my wallet and pay for his help.

He turned pink, his dull blue eye's flickering to the left, a sign of lying and nervousness.

"I know..." he whispered, grabbing the money from my open hand and bolting to the door.

"Bye..." I mumble grabbing the ingredients for a soup and salad, all I as hungry for.

I was sure he was going to Forks High School, so even before I step foot into the building people will know what a freak I am.

A tear slides down my cheek, an ugly fat drop drooling it's way down my neck.

I angrily rub it off, before resuming in eating my salad, knowing I would, for sure, be using my razorblade tonight.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_conquering anything and everything thrown we will not be torn, our hearts will stand, they will stand as one We Will Soar!"_

Bolting upright in my King size bed of black Velvet, I smash my hand on the '_off' _button.

_Six o'clock?! _

My breath comes out in a whoosh, hands flying to my unruly hair that somewhat resembled a haystack.

I jump off my too comfortable bed, flying into my granite bathroom.

I multitask you, brushing my hair while brushing my teeth. Of course, any other student would most likely still be asleep, but gelling hair into perfection takes a while.

After finishing any preparation to _not _stink, I began straightening my long, black hair.

After thirty minutes my hair was as straight as a pen, all tangles were out and it looked better than normal.

I laughed, shaking it out, fluffing it up with my hand's, making sure not to hit my bandaged wrist.

I screw open my mousse gel, dipping my finger into the oily cream.

Soon, I finished my hair and make-up.

With a sigh, I entered my room, pulling on some thigh high purple and black stockings, yanking on some violet zebra striped skinnies, and to finish off, a Led Zeppelin shirt with gloves that reach my elbow.

I adjust my fingerless gloves, making sure they would not expose the bandages that harbored my latest cut.

Grabbing my over the shoulder bag and a writing notebook, I head off.

After setting my tings in the compartment on Bonham, I look down and remember my necklaces, something I could not forget. Oh, and shoes. Geez, aren't I forgetful? **(A/N I've done that!)**

Successfully grabbing my necklaces and Converse, one necklace dangling my key's while the other hold's a skull and a paintbrush, I run back onto Bonham.

Opening the garage, I hastily grab my helmet, shoving it on with ease, being gentle so I won't mess up my hair.

Bonham roared to life as though a Lion was the beast taking me to school. Not my Ducati.

I generously give a chuckle as I speed down the streets, noticing how everyone stares at Bonham, wondering why I would be on such a reckless thing.

I speed into the School parking lot, swerving at the last minute and earning myself a space near the front, I could see a familiar face racing towards it. Ha, sorry.

Hopping off the mighty beast that is my vehicle, I yank my helmet off, teasing it up some to it's original status.

The long coon stripe looked heavenly next to my violet stripe. I had to nibble on the inside of my lip piercing's to hide the proud grin.

Turning around, I swooped up my bags, one over the shoulder, the sketching notebook in hand.

Sauntering over to the office I smirked,

_Bring on the laughter._

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

**So... Was it terrible? I'm sorry it was soo short! My momma was all "if you don't go to bed, you're GROUNDED!" and I was like, "from doing **_**what exactly?**_**"**

**It was stupid, then she forgot and left me alone, lol...**

**Please Review!**

**BCVZ**


	3. Deck Em'

1 **Hey, thanks for the reviews! I love all ya'll to death! If any of ya'll have any cool stories, I **_**really **_**am in need of one. I'm going camping with my Dad and Grandparents. Not to say I don't want to go, it will just postpone any more chapters for a day or two! That's tomorrow BTW.**

_**'The Latest Plague' **_**(Listen, it fits PERFECTLY.)**

_**by**_

_**'From First to Last'**_

**I'm trying to find the right hair in a picture for Bella, but the ones that look the least bit good have too much purple! I'll try to find a pic though!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

The assistant's face was hysterical as I entered the office, and yet the principal made a small smile, his eye's glancing down at my shirt where the Led Zeppelin logo was.

I smiled back, he looked to be a fan of Led Zeppelin, maybe that would help me out when I deck some obnoxious girl...

Slipping my keys with the giant Ducati symbol and a skull, before approaching the stunned women. The man who looked to be the Principal gave a chuckle and headed to his office.

My gaze slipped back to the older woman with curly red hair.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I told her, not letting my pierced lips crack a smile at the woman's idiocy.

"Uh.." she stumbled for her word's. I was beginning to dislike this woman more and more. "I'm miss Cope... and... uh.. Here's your slip. Get it signed by all of your teachers."

I snatched the slip out of her hand's. Once she got the chance, she averted her eye's, glancing down nervously at her computer screen, where I could see her typing a warning to my teacher's not to stare. How considerate of her! Yeah, and look at all the pretty ponies in the sky.

Smirking, I turned and left, opening the door to the used-to-be-vacant parking lot. Now, it was swarming with human advertisers. Wearing the biggest name brands known to teenagers.

But, when one person sees a freak, they tell another zombie, who tells another zombie, until it finally reaches the whole parking lot full of kids there is a freak alert. Code black.

As the army of brain-free idiots looked to their master, a girl in tight fitted _everything_, I let my posture flow. My arms reaching into my pockets, my legs spreading some.

"où est la salle de français?" I ask in perfect French, looking through the mass of people for one person without a tiny Eagle or moose on their shirt. **(A/N where is the french classroom.)**

Found one! There's another!

Standing side by side were two of the nerdiest people I have ever seen, tape on the glasses and all.

Smiling broadly, I approached them.

"Hello, do you know where French class is?" I ask, letting my smile fall back into it's normal indifference.

"Uh.. Yeah..." the girl stuttered, raising the arm that wasn't in the boy's. "right there, uh... I-I'm Angela, this is Ben."

"I'm Bella. Just moved here from Phoenix." I smiled, shaking her writer callused hand.

"Oh! So that's why your dressed like that!" the queen Ant appeared, her fluffed up bleach blonde hair stopping just below my chin. I'm five foot, nine inches.

I let my head drop so I could make eye-contact with her, something your 'not supposed to do.'

The crowd evaporated, only very few staying.

"Dress like what?" I asked, bored out of my mind, my mouth forming a scowl.

"Well, you know, _like a circus freak_." she hissed.

I made a show of wincing, putting my hand over my heart.

"Wait a second, are you the girl they showed on that commercial last night... what was it.. _Girls gone wild...?_Or was it your mother?" I asked, looking like I was trying to solve a very hard equation.

A heard someone bark a laugh from my right, but chose not to look.

_Don't lose eye contact._

"Why you little..." she continued to blabble on about her 'looks' which were none existent.

Rolling my eyes, I waved by to Angela and Ben, bumping past the Queen and heading into French.

When the door opened, I greeted the teacher with a polite _Bonjour _, before taking my seat.

The woman tried not to show her fear, continuing with the lesson. I may like this woman.

I slipped my headphones in, hiding them behind my hair.

Yet the woman noticed, "Bella, take out your headphones." she spoke in an unsteady tone.

"J'ai déjà pris cette classe de madame." I said in a courteous tone.

She nodded, turning back to the board.

A sheet was placed in front of me, I finished the questions with ease five minutes after it was placed in front of me.

When I returned to my seat, having stumbled when a clone tripped me, I pulled out my Artist book, sketching out an abstract picture that somewhat resembled the forest around my house.

I jerked back suddenly when a hand was placed on my shoulder. My dark brown eyes dotted around for a short while until laying on a short girl with spiked hair, she somewhat resembled a Pixie.

Her lips moved in confusing patterns, I shook my head, pulling out my headphones and turning off my iphone.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked, gathering my books when I noticed the class was leaving and she was in the next class.

"Yeah, I'm Alice! This is Jasper!" she smiled, pointing to a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair, " that picture is amazing. Are you an artist?"

I turned crimson, Jasper paled, "uh... yeah. I guess so... I'm Isabella Swan. Please call me Bella." I spoke while lifting my bag and drawing book.

"Would it be too terrible to ask if I could have it?" she asked, her eyes growing big, her lip jutting out. I caved.

"I guess so." I muttered, pulling the page from my book.

"Thanks." she chirped, hugging me. Yeah, _hugging me._

I gulped, anxious to get to my next class. Art.

I froze in shock when she sniffed me.

"You smell nice. Perfume?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh... no. Soap." wow, how lame did _that _sound.

A sweet laugh tinkled though the air. Direction? Alice.

"Hey... I gotta go. Do you know where the art class is?" I asked, shifting my legs as one fell asleep. The sharp tingle making me wince.

"Down the stairs and to the right." Alice said, nodding to herself.

"Thank you, bye Alice, bye Jasper." I mutter, deftly lifting two fingers up in my signature wave, first two fingers up, the other the other two curved downward.

She smiled broadly and responded with a 'bye Bella' while Jasper raised his hand quickly, letting it drop back.

But, as I exited the room, I bumped my bandaged wrist into the door, I felt blood ooze from the wound, getting sucked up by the bandage.

I gasped, wincing in pain.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice asked, running over.

I nodded, not really sure if I was lying or not.

I waved again, heading over to Art.

But, bumped into a wall. Or something that felt like one.

"Woah, there! Excuse me!" a giant muscular boy steadied me, giving me a huge grin.

"uh..." I fumble, staring at his hugeness.

"Hey, you're the funny girl! _Girls gone wild! _That's hilarious!" he howled in laughter.

I cracked a smile. Turning pink.

"Well, better get to Art! Mr. Stuart sure is a Grinch!" he smirked, dropping me to my feet.

"What's your name? I'm Emmett." he asked.

"Bella Swan." I mutter.

"Stop harassing the girl, Em. She looks like you just grew another head." A gorgeous woman walked up, her blonde hair looking alive. Her hazel eyes glowing with humor.

"Rosey! She's funny though!" Emmett whined, looking like a giant teddy bear. His Topaz eyes glowing with sadness.

"I'm fine... don't worry about me... just uh... sorry I bumped into you.." I mumble, making their heads snap in my direction.

'Rosey' smiled, her eyes gleaming with laughter.

"I can bet on anything he ran into you. I'm Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend." I could see possessiveness course through her eyes. So I did the 'I don't want your man' sign. Smiling at the cuteness when Emmett pulled Rosalie into his chest.

"Hi, Rosalie. I'm Bella." I nod at her when the need to guard her territory leaves her eyes.

**(A/n I know Rosalie is mean, but hey, this is my Rose! The new and not so evil!)**

"Well, I better go.." I scratch my head in anxiety.

They smiled, "what class do you have?" Emmett asked, running a hand through his dark curls.

"Art." I say, clutching my drawing book closer, noticing how the flow of students had considerably lowered.

"Really? So do we!" Rosalie laughed, a bright smile appearing.

"I already told her I did, Rose." Emmett murmured into Rosalie's ear.

She rolled her eyes. Flicking his head.

"Well, we better hurry then!" I said, noticing how the doors were closing.

"Oh, don't worry! The man is a drunk. Never gets to class on time! Saying something about 'no beautiful protegees' or something..." Emmett laughed.

"Let's go ahead in there." Rosalie nodded, pulling Emmett along expecting me to follow.

I suddenly felt myself go airborne, angling down the staircase.

I gasped, the floor approaching as if in slow motion.

Looking up I saw Lauren laughing, Alice frozen in shock, her eyes glazed.

But, before I could fall down the two stories I saw the most gorgeous set of bronze hair splash in front of Alice and the idiot zombie leader -whom I yet to the name of- .

He raced down the stairs diving on one of the lower steps and grabbing me, holding me close to his chest, his legs straight as we were feet from the ground. At the last second, he bent his knees, controlling the fall.

I gasped, clutching his shirt as my head swam, how did he _do that?_

"Thank you." I whisper, insuring him I'm fine. He let go, his dark onyx eyes staring straight ahead.

"Your welcome." he said curtly, walking up the steps, picking up his books and walking away.

_Weird much?_

Of course, I am the Emo painter that is emancipated and lives alone in the woods... so, either I can't talk about weird or I have every right to.. Hm.

I suddenly remembered the reason I was pushed down the stairs.

A string of choice words flew out of my mouth, aiming at the idiot at the top of the steps who was now frozen in shock.

I hopped up, skipping steps as I approached her, my bottom lip trembling in anger.

As I stood in front of the queen of all preps I realized something. I was going to be late because of _her_.

My arm flew backward before snapping forward in a rush. I felt her nose shatter under my fist, twisting at an odd angle.

She wailed, falling to the ground.

To make sure I wouldn't exert my anger on her pathetic body, I hopped down the stairs, a frown on my face.

Emmett laughed, "good hit!"

I shook my head, walking past his high five.

"No, I shouldn't have even look at her. She's so pathetic it makes me want to cry." I spoke in a monotone, walking into the Art room..

..and coming face to face with an overjoyed art teacher. They must have all my records.

"Isabella!" the man cried flinging his arms around me.

"Uh.. Bella." I muttered into his jacket that smells like skunks. Someone's high.

"What? My little paintbrush?" he asks, his grey eyes sparkling.

"Uh... I prefer Bella." I mutter, letting my stance go back to it's comfortable slacker pose.

"Oh, well than! Not so wonderful Fork's high Artists, meet Bella! She is from Phoenix! She won an artist competition at nine! She even _sells her paintings!_" the man cried, how he knew the last part I don't know.

Until my eyes find a twenty-four by thirty piece of paper with a beautiful painting of Arizona on it.

The initials _IMS _lay on the lower right hand corner. I winced as everyone's head turned from the painting to me, then back.

Mr. Stuart looked like his daughter just said her first words and they were his name.

"Hey, Mr. S!" Emmett laughed as he walked into the room with Rosalie who rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Stuart grumbled, looking at me with a small shake of his head,

"Woah, why is everyone staring at Bells?" Emmett laughed, swinging his arm around my shoulder, messing my hair up completely.

I growled at him, making him jump off me.

He blinked twice before a deafening roar of laughter was heard.

"Emmett Cullen! Take your spot!" Mr. Stuart barked, spit landing on a student at the front of the class.

"_Bella _here is a famous artist." Mr. Stuart boasted, slapping me on the back, causing me to stumble forward.

"Oh God." I groaned under my breath, embarrassed into the next life.

"Go ahead and take the front easel, Miss Swan." He smiled warmly, to which I nodded.

Emmett and Rosalie sauntered up to the empty easels beside me, Emmett carrying both his and Rosalie's paintbrushes and a bucket of water.

"Uh... do you mind?" I asked the teacher, hiding behind my hair.

"I...okay!" he looked as though he had no other choice, but to say 'yes'.

"Okay, class! Draw... something outside your home! Feel free to ask Bella or me for help!" he shouted happily.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Emmett.

"Nope, usually he tells us to draw something and don't bother him. Look at him! He looks as though he has seen heaven!" Emmett gurgled a laugh, slapping his brush into the purple and drawing something that resembled a monkey.

"You have monkeys?" I asked, cocking his head to the side.

He looked like I just ran over his Dog.

"It's no Monkey. It's Mr. Fluffels, my squirrel." his eyes got teary.

I coughed, wiping my mouth and twisting one of my piercings.

"Oh, I.... uh... see it now!" I lied not so smoothly.

He smiled, turning back to his painting.

I looked at my paper... drifting into my house...

_A window that looks out on the lake._

I smiled, losing myself in the picture, the deep swirls of the waves, a snowy mountaintop in the far distance... the Redwood trees growing so large I had to simply draw trunks...

Soon, I finished the last flutter of my brush. The picture was the best I had done yet.

I flicked my paintbrush into the bucket of water beside me, the water rippling then settling.

"Woah." a deep voice and a soprano voice moaned out.

I blinked, looking at my painting clearly now. It _was _beautiful.

The teacher approached a anxious expression on his young face.

"Magnificent!" he cried, making the Italian kiss. Kissing his fingers quickly then flicking them out.

Blood pooled from my toes to my hairline.

"Uh... thank you?" I whisper, gathering my things before scurrying from my room.

Not realizing my drawing folder was still in the room I scampered to my next class, Biology.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Woah, that was long. I wanted to make a really long one because of the camping trip tomorrow! Oh, HAPPY TWILIGHT COMES OUT ON DVD tomorrow!!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! And even if you don't... :[**

**BCVZ**


	4. Ruined

1**I'm just trying to write this before I go to Walmart and get the movie. Thanks for reading!! ** _**'Everything Went Black'**_

_** By**_

_** 'The Black Dahlia murder'**_

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

After that embarrassing stunt in Art, I ran to the Cafeteria. An easily recognizable building, the biggest at this little pathetic school full of people who -by what I have seen so far- care nothing of their grades as long as they have top place on the social ladder.

But, when I walked in, I completely forgot about the reason I left Art.

When I entered, I adjusted my stance, pulling my bag closer to me.

Looking around, I noticed the giant group of Jocks, Cheerleaders, and of course the socially desperate, who sat at the far end of the table, yet still at The Table.

Rolling my eyes, I walk to the line with salad. I may dress dark, but I still don't feel it's right to carve a cow. Maybe that's just me.

After fixing myself a caesar salad, I tried to find a vacant table, but failing to see one.

Just when I was about to turn around and head for the hall were I could be desolate without onlookers, an arm wound around my own, yet this one was slightly paler.

"Hey Bella!" Alice cried, pulling me along to a table a few away from the Preps.

"Uh... Alice? What are you doing?" I asked, thinking earlier today was a complete hoax. Why would someone who looks like Alice want to hang out with little plain old _boring _me?

"Sitting together," she laughed, looking at the Queen bee with a smirk. She had some serious bandages on her nose. Her little co-hoard was glaring also.

"Oh. Hey, what is that girl's name?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow at the weird girl two tables ahead. She was cackling, looking from me to her Clyde.

"The one who is the craziest is Lauren, her little side dog is Jessica." she rolled her eyes, sitting perfectly still.

"Hey, Bella!" a voice boomed while passing the popular table.

"Emmett." I nodded, rolling my eyes as the whole Prep table turned, each one having an evil eye.

Jasper walked standing tall, as though he were from another era.

He looked as though he was in agony as he sat down, a half smile, half grimace on his face.

"Hey, Bella." Jasper coughed out. I raised my eyebrows at him.

Rosalie walked into the Lunchroom, head held high, chin out. Her figure oozing confidence.

I brushed my bangs aside, giving any onlookers their first look at my brown eyes.

"You have pretty eyes, Bella." Alice commented, a smile on her face as she turned an apple around and around her hands, flinging it from one to the other.

"Thanks." I nodded, brushing my hair in front of my eyes to hide my heated up face.

"No problem!" she chirped, smiling brightly.

I suddenly heard laughter from the 'popular' table.

Turning my head in their direction, I raised an eyebrow.

Right in front of Lauren was my now ruined sketchbook.

I growled, jumping up from the Cullen's table.

A string of loud curse words bounced from my mouth.

"Bella!" Alice tried to stop me, but failed.

All laughter halted.

"_What are you doing?!_" I roared, yanking out the fool's chair.

"Just at your _wonderful _drawings! But, I accidentally spilt some of my water on it... sorry!" she laughed in my face.

My arm snapped back, then forward. Smacking Lauren in the jaw, I could practically feel something in her chin shatter.

I grabbed the side of Jessica's hair, slinging her onto the ground.

She gasped, grabbing her head in pain.

Breathing through my nose, I looked at my notebook. Another round of pain hit me as I saw they had destroyed the picture I had drawn of my house. The only picture I had drawn like that.

A wild animalistic roar escaped me, I reached over to snatch up my notebook, when I felt a hand clamp around my ankle, thrusting me backwards.

Right when my head hit the corner of a table, the world erupted in light.

I gasped, clutching my head in agony.

Frantic and worried voices rang through the air.

I pushed myself up, knowing I needed to stop this. She will _not _win.

My head swam with pain, but I mentally shook it off. Not moving my head in fear of strengthening my obvious concussion.

"Why?" I asked, trying with difficulty to find the right Lauren out of the three or four I was seeing.

"Bella!" a loud voice roared from the left.. Or was it the right?

Suddenly, water was thrown into my face. My hair whooshed backwards, cementing my bangs to the top of my head.

"Good God!" I screeched, the freezing ice-cold water sending my make-up on a ride down my face.

I looked around me, noticing how the world _some-what _focused.

I slammed my hand into the side of Lauren's head right before I blacked out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes, feeling my as though I had a massive hangover.

"Woah, what's with the hangover?" I shook my head, bad idea.

"God." I groaned, turning my face into a bucket beside the uncomfortable too white bed.

"Bella!" a smaller voice chirped.

I moaned, turning my whole body towards the voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, setting my head on the horrifying flat pillow.

"You okay?" the voice asked again, this time I identified it as Alice.

"Yeah, peachy keen." I hiss, not at her but at my terrible feeling head.

"I'll kill her." I ground out, my fingers scratching into the thin sheets.

"No, Bella. Don't worry, she'll probably just end up in a trashy trailer park later." Alice said, almost cheerfully.

"Why is she so _terrible?_ What in the world do I ever do to these people? Just because I like to draw and dress different... and maybe I have a few piercing's and tattoos! So what?" I asked, huffing in annoyance.

"You have a tattoo?" Alice asked, eyes bright.

I nod, showing her the tattoo of a paintbrush on my hip. She laughs, commenting on how nice it looks.

"That's beside the point, though! I think I'm going to squash her face when we get back to school." I nod, as if to confirm an appointment.

Alice just giggles.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Terrible place to stop, I know. But, I just got back from the camping trip and good God am I tired. Night!**

**Review if you want to know what happens!**

**BCVZ**


	5. The Hostess

1**Woah, I am worn **_**out!**_ **I just got my writing test scores back, I exceeded! Yay! But, CRCT is coming up very soon, so I am exhausted! We have a Spring Concert (Band) so I am working overload to learn the music. I'm taking Spanish with a crazy woman, and I had someone tell me they hate me -even though they don't **_**know me**_**- the girl must be having some PMS problems. She is pregnant so... well, sorry, preps just love to victimize the different kids, don't they?**

**Now that you know about my status on the social ladder (almost nonexistent) I'll let you read my story.**

_** 'It's Dangerous Business walking out your front door'**_

_**By**_

_** 'UnderOath'**_

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

"So, can I go now?" I asked Dr. Cullen, my head feeling as though a hammer was taken at it.

"Just as long as you promise to rest up, and," he leaned in like he was going to whisper a secret, "I understand why you hit Lauren, her mother can get rather... _talkative_... about other nurses."

I chuckled quietly, stepping away from Dr. Cullen.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I gave him a salute, I'll give this guy his props, he's pretty cool in a way.

"Carlisle, please." he laughed, giving me a salute back.

Laughing, I ventured over to the exit, ready to take out all my frustration on a painting.

As I walked outside I remembered Bonham was at school. Rumbling with anger I pulled my bag closer to me, feeling the pills Dr- Carlisle gave me shake around.

But, just as I was about to exit the lot, I noticed a bronze head whirl around the corner of the hospital. _On Bonham._

Gasping, I booked it all the back to the entrance, seeing my custom made helmet be roughly pulled of.

But, just as I arrived at my bike, I was stricken. My hands began to grow wet, my skin grew clammy, oh God, what's happening?

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. And you are Isabella Swan, the writer. I actually have some of your work. _'The Arizonian field'_ is by far my favorite... though, my father likes that abstract one, you know, the one that portrays all your sadness?" he asked, his light amber eyes dancing with true calculation.

"I believe you mean _'The Dark Canyon'._" I offer, completely mesmerized by his golden eyes.

"Yes! That's it!" he laughed, the noise filling the air.

"Well... uh... _how did you get Bonham?_" I ask, a small amount of rage running through me. I know my keys are in the bag over my shoulder.

"Well... when you were.. Uh... out, I thought you would want your... what did you call it, _Bonham?_ By the way, is it named after the drummer? Well, anyway, I _borrowed _your keys. And maybe I decided to test out this beautiful piece of metal." his velvet voice momentarily confused me.

"You _what?!_" I roared, inspecting my bike for any scratches.

"Ran that beauty for a test drive." he looked at Bonham gleefully.

My eyes narrowed at him.

"Keys." I hiss, reaching my arm out to him.

He dangled the keys above my hand, dropping them quickly, before I could stop him, he pulled down my arm-warmer.

But, my right arm was perfectly clear. Just my milky pale skin was shown. Mentally I was rejoicing, though on the outside I showed innocent confusion.

_He grabbed the wrong arm._

"Looking for something?" I asked his confused form, a smirk forming on my lips as I pulled my left arm around my back, ducking around Edward so I could grab my helmet, pulling onto my head where he could not see my wild smirk.

"N-no..." he ducked his head in embarrassment. I shoved my key into the ignition.

"Ah, but you were. Maybe you should _check the right arm._" I laughed, loving the purr of the engine.

"Bye, Edward!" I roar in laughter, zooming out of the Hospital Parking Lot.

After the ten minute or less drive to my house, I leapt out, still giggling.

Man, isn't the topic of my cutting _hilarious?_

But, when I lifted my head, I was surprised to a new level.

There, in front of my door, stood Alice and Emmett.

"Uh.. Hi?" I asked, turning off my engine and whipping off my helmet.

"Hey, Bella!" they both broke into smiles.

Raising an eyebrow, I stepped around them, unlocking my door.

They had large chocolate boxes in their hands.

"um... how did you know where I live?" I asked, feeling very awkward. No one has ever visited me, not even in Phoenix.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay, so we asked the office!" Alice chirped. I nodded.

"Oh. Uh... thanks." I whispered, unlocking the door, seeing my humongous house. Pictures of famous Artists, and my pictures hung on the walls. Wow, do I feel like a spoiled rich kid. Though I was _anything, _but spoiled.

"Nice house, what do your parents do?" Emmett boomed, the echo rounding through the house.

Alice slapped him across the head. Reprimanding him.

"No, it's alright, my dad is the Chief of Police in Phoenix, while my mom is a waitress." I told them, laughing at their confusion.

"I'm emancipated." I tell them, smiling.** (A/n Just so you know, Alice is feigning confusion. She didn't tell anyone though.)**

"Woah... why?" Emmett asked, raising his ark eyebrows.

"I couldn't live how I wanted to in Phoenix. There were too many rules to follow. And so, I asked them if they cared, and they signed the papers. I'll send them an anonymous check in the mail to help them get along. I love my parents, but they are too controlling." I informed him, setting my bag down on the kitchen table.

"Cool." he commented, both he and Alice standing in the living room looking awkward.

"I'm not going to shoot you, calm down. Thanks for the stuff." I nod, taking it from their hands and setting it on a table.

"Would you like a tour?" I ask, feeling like a bad host.

"Sure!" Alice smiled.

Chuckling, I grabbed to pills from my bag, downing them dry. They eyed it suspiciously.

"Just because I'm dark doesn't mean I'm a druggie. One was protein -I'm a vegetarian- and the other was for the concussion." I roll my eyes, leading the way up my wooden grand staircase.

"Nice view." Emmett commented, looking out the huge window.

"Isn't it?" I add.

When we reached the second floor I led them over to the big double doors that opened up to my library.

"Uh... my library." I mutter as they took in my Victorian styled house, the ceiling flying way up high, the room extremely large. Crown molding surrounding the tops of walls.

The wooden spiral staircase lead to the second library. One even grander then this one.

"Woah, what books do you have here?" Emmett asked, his head dangling back as he looked at the ceiling.

"Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, all kinds of books." I state, noticing the book that was laying out on my large oak desk.

"This is Wuthering Heights. I'm sure you know what that is." I smile.

"Of course!" Alice laughed.

"Yeah." Emmett nodded.

"Alright, to the music room." I say, exiting the massive doors.

We head over to the music room, seeing the wall sized shelf on two of the walls. The last two walls held an expensive stereo and the wall sized window.

Band pictures lay on the black walls. _Bullet for my Valentine_ going all the way to a autographed picture of _The Beatles._

"Woah." Emmett comments, his jaw dropped.

I smile, thanking him.

After we passed a couple of doors, we were finally to the stairs that led to the third floor. Which consisted of the second and bigger library, and my bedroom.

"My room." I mutter, pushing open the large black wooden doors. **(A/n picture on profile)**

It was a beautiful room, a large flat screen, plasma TV sat across from my bed. One wall was designated to band posters and Cd's, I had another stereo -not as nice as the other- beside my tv. I had two windows, one to the right of my bed. This one was kind of small. But, the other was very large, a pull screen on it so I could walk onto the balcony.

"Well, there you have it." I nod, turning back to them.

"It's official, I'm living in one of your guest rooms." Alice nods, eyes wide.

"I don't mind, stay if you like. Just, please, when I am in my painting room, do not disturb." I warn them.

"Which one is your 'painting room'?" Emmett asks, confused.

"The one I didn't show you."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Terrible ending. **

**Don't you love Edward, though? He is so... mysterious! :}] that's Mr. Mustache.**

**Lol.**

**Review if you like TATOR TOTS!!! Or Edward.**

**I'm gonna try out this new little name to end with...**

**Miss Vampz!**

**Oh yeah, I like it! Lol.**

**....hehe...hehe...**

**I'M OLE' GREG!**


	6. Chteau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac?

1**READ!!!**

**Hey, My Fuzzy Little Man Peaches! I'm trying to find a picture of Bella's hair. And I did, but it doesn't have the coon stripe or the violet stripe, I'm sorry to say there isn't a pic of that so please use your imagination. I'm adding pictures of Bella's house when I can find them! So far, I have her bathroom**, **and I changed her bedroom!!! it's gorgeous!**** And I found some guest bedrooms!! ;}] oh yeah, Mr. Mustache is happy!**

**Okay, please check out my profile!!**

**'**_**Magic Man'**_

_** By**_

_** 'Heart'**_

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

After ushering Alice and Emmett out of my house, promising they could visit any time, I headed down to the room I was designing where I could paint pictures that I could sell. This was a job, not a joke. I needed a work place, so I'm building one.

The only room I didn't show them was the basement. It was _huge_. The length of the house was under there. When I found this place, the basement was hideous. Dirt everywhere. Now, I had stone put down, I knew if I put carpet it would stain too easily.

I grabbed my house phone, a long slender piece of metal, before heading down the old stony steps, spiraling towards the large room below.

I had to do a double take when I made it down the stairs, the construction workers were _amazing_.

I asked them to build a bar in a corner, and so they did. Wow. Wine cupboards sat directly behind a long granite bar. In front of the bar where modern shaped stools, painted a dark black.

The bar held the necessities, a stainless steal Dishwasher, and a stainless steal Refrigerator. And of course, an automatic cork-opener sitting on it's own little charger.

"Woah." I mutter, grabbing a Riedel Vinum Bordeaux glass. Searching through my large collection of Red Wine I found my favorite: Quintessa two-thousand and two.

The pungent aroma sent me rejoicing, one drink and then I would be reunited with the easels on the other side of the room.

... after my second glass, I replaced the cork, cradling it in my wine cabinet. you can ask my parents, wine is a friend of mine. Though I have never gotten drunk, only slightly tipsy. But, my stomach was strong, two glasses barely held an effect for me if they had one at all.

When I turned I saw the coolest living room area ever.

_Egg chairs. _six of them. All of them black on the outside and purple on the inside. If anyone was watching me they would see the most depressed Emo jumping up and down all around, then grabbing another glass of wine and chugging it.

Having finished my little happy dance, I made my way over to the chairs, slugging myself down into one. A deep comforted sigh rang through me.

But, a happy squeal ran through me as I saw a plasma screen TV hanging from the screen.

"Good Lord." I sigh, how did I get all of this? Well, at least I earned it. Unlike some people out there who do _nothing _and get _everything_. It's ridiculous things like that happen.

I am so getting an Egg Chair in my room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After I ordered two black egg chairs for my room, and painted a huge picture - one that could be worth over five-hundred dollars- I filled a wine glass with Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac _1975_ before heading upstairs for a bath.

But, just as I was about to step on the stairs, the doorbell rang.

I raised an eyebrow, walking to the door, wine glass still in hand.

But, when the door opened to revel Edward, the glass I was holding very well could have shattered... if Edward hadn't caught it.

"thank you." I whisper, taking the glass from him and sip at it. He smiled at me, nodding.

"What are you drinking?" Edward asked casually, as though he didn't show up at my house at nine o'clock at night.

"uh... coke." I smirk, knowing he knew that _wasn't _what I was drinking.

"No, I believe you are drinking," - he sniffed the air-, "_Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac,_" -another sniff-, "nineteen... seventy?"

I shook my head, "No, sorry. It is _Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac_ _1975._ But, you were close."

"Darn." he frowned. Should I feel the need to comfort him like I do?

"Well, uh... why are you..." I muttered, kind of embarrassed to ask. Though if it was anyone else, I would be wacking them upside the head for messing with my bath time.

"Here? I wanted to bring this by you." in his hands was something I thought had ruined.

My Sketch book, Arizona picture and all. I gasped.

"Alice called you to stop you in the lunch room, because she switched the books." Edward smirked as I turned maroon.

"Thank you... thank you so much." I spoke in the kindest voice you could use without bursting into tears. _My notebook_.

"No problem, oh and Bella? You're a wonderful artist." he whispered.

Before I could respond, I felt his lips brush against my cheek.

But, I didn't have time to turn my head into him to reach his lips before he was in his car and driving away.

I slung back my drink, darting down the stairs to grab another glass.

_Had that really happened? No, of course not! I've officially gone crazy._

With a shake of my head, I set my wine glass on the bathroom counter, turning on the tub to fill with Strawberry smelling goodness, grabbed _Wuthering Heights _and hopped in the bathtub.

I continued sipping at my drink until I could feel the water turning my body into a raisin, hurriedly, I washed my hair and body, scrubbing my ears and all, before exiting the wonderful sphere of relaxation.

Soon, I was dried, buzzed to the point of a hangover and in bed.

_What a day..._

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

**I have to get to sleep. Please don't hate me for the horrid ending!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE MR. MUSTACHE! :}] or he will eat you.**

**:{O HOMG!**

**Lol.. I lost it.**

**BCVZ**


	7. Hangovers ON ICE!

1 **Thanks for the reviews! Uhm... I don't really have anything to say except... I'm eating Macaroni? ... uh... |:}o lol, surprised Mr. Mustache.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any music played.**

**Check out my profile for new pictures.**

_**'The Only Survivor Was Miraculously Unharmed'**_

_** By**_

_** 'UnderOath'**_

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

When I awoke, I felt last nights events hit me full load.

Groaning, maybe I went _a bit _overboard with the wine... my felt as though Hannable just scrambled my brains up and was preparing a meal.

After struggling to get out of my bed, groaning about my back hurting. Woah, I sound like a pregnant woman.

With an exhausted sigh, I walked down the stairs, silently cursing myself for not taking that offer and starting on a Friday. I just _had _to be brave.

After eating some heavenly salad, I looked at the Oven clock, taking notice I had only two hours before school, it was six O' clock now. Great, I overslept.

Rushing upstairs, I yanked on a slightly above the knee tutu, a dark onyx color, before slipping on some _Nightmare Before Christmas _thigh highs, awkwardly shuffled into some of my black extra-high tops. My shirt was just a long sleeved V-Neck purple shirt that went well with my black scarf that dangled around my neck in a half hazard fashion.

Rushing, I gelled my hair. Hurriedly, I teased my hair up, straightening it quickly. God, I _really _should not have drank so much wine...

Before I applied an extra thick patch of make-up around my eyes, I scrubbed my face clean, removing any sign of sleep so I won't be embarrassed when I see Edward. Wait.

_What?_

Did I really just think that? No, of course not! I didn't leave Phoenix to get attached to the first place I go! I want to see the world... don't I?

Nervously laughing it off, I walked downstairs, stopping at the door to pick up some Tylenol for my head and I grabbed my bag in my other hand, shoving a few pills into it.

When I had all my school necessities, I left the house, snatching the keys from the coffee table, before gingerly walking out of the house and over to my wonderful bike that sat on the hard stone in my garage.

But, as the garage lifted, I felt my heart drop. It was snowing.

With a frustrated sigh, I jumped off my bike and huffed, falling onto the ground in anger. Why did I decide to bring my Motorcycle to a place where it snows? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot who loves vehicles. Yeah.

I shook my head, popping some pain reliever into my mouth, swallowing it dry.

My head was soon filled with numbness, so I trudged forward. My feet slapped the pavement harshly as I walked down my driveway after closing the garage door.

My house loomed over me, as if laughing at the irony. I can buy most likely the biggest house Forks has seen, yet I can't even find a ride to school. How sad.

Scowling, I continued my walk down the driveway, which was covered in ice. Not the best Bella Place. That became evident when my foot slipped out from under me.

With a slight scream, I watched as my line of sight increased upward. Just before I hit the ground, strong arms as cold as the ice under me incased me. I looked up at my savior. Edward smirked down at me.

"You okay?" Edward asked, righting me with a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah... uh... Thank you." I spluttered. Why did he make me sound like a fool?

"No problem." it was then that I noticed the rest of the Cullen's sitting in a sleek silver Volvo. The driver's side was open.

"Nice car." I commented, laughing slightly.

"Thank you, I like Bonham. But, maybe he isn't cut out for this weather." Edward cracked a smile at his own joke. I made a face at him.

My hand found it's way up to my lip piercing, twirling it around and around, then back again.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to order a Bugatti." I nodded, mentally calculating how many paintings I have drawn and adding it to the fifty thousand I already have in cash... that I really need to add to the load in my bank accounts... the load in my bank accounts has been adding and adding, but I usually just use that for necessities. A car is a necessity. After ordering the car it could take.. Three days? About. And today's Thursday... so, I would get it before Monday! Great!

"A Bugatti?" Rosalie exclaimed from the car, practically breaking the seatbelt from the car... though I am unsure how that is even possible...

"Yeah, uh, I like to work on cars.." a shaky laugh ran through my mouth. I played with the hem of my tutu, embarrassed by my very boyish hobby.

"Oh my God. Really, Bella! Your like my new sister!" Rosalie flew from the seat asking me questions about car parts that I could lazily respond to. **(A/n Ya'll, I'm a girl so I really have no idea what type of car parts make a car. As long as it runs I'm good. So, please bear with me.)**

"I think her happy level has just risen." Emmett laughed. Jasper laughed along, and it seemed as though everyone else laughed right after he did, at the same time... strange... my eyebrow arched on it's own accord.

"Hey, uh... I think I'm going to skip today. I have a _little headache _going on... so, uh... see ya!" I mutter, giving an awkward wave and turning around. Maybe I could order some more work supplies, so I can fix up my Bugatti that I would be getting in a couple of days.

"Mind if we stop by after school?" Alice asked, a smile on her face, as though she knew I couldn't deny her smile.

"Uh... Sure, you can stay if you want. I have plenty of extra bedrooms. Won't bother me." I cracked a smile.

"Cool! We were planning on skipping anyways." Rosalie smiled, like there was a joke I wasn't in on.

"Alright. See ya' after school." I nodded, gazing into Edward's Topaz-like eyes a little longer than at anyone else's. I have never felt what I was feeling towards anyone before this. Before _Edward._ I've been on one date, where the guy completely made a laughing stock of me. I'm pretty sure my kick eliminated the possibility of him having children. Yeah, I was harsh.. But, he acted like he was friends with me, I didn't notice until too late that he was avoiding me around his friends. I didn't even like the guy, but I felt I owed it to him for being friends with me. The school _freak_. I frowned, yet was happy none of the Cullen's acted the way he did.

But, as I turned, my feet lost me again. Edward grabbed my beat red form again.

"Oh, man. That's an embarrassing trait." I mutter, my hands on Edward's chest, his muscular arms encircling me. I met his eyes, which seemed to be progressively moving closer to mine... were we... were we going to..?

"Uh oh!" Emmett whooped from the car, completely ruining the mood.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded, smacking him upside the head.

"Sorry, Rosie! I'm just so happy my little Bro' isn't a prude!" Emmett cried, shielding his face.

Oh, God. That's _really _awkward.

"Uh.. I'm gonna... yeah. Bye. See ya'll after school, again." I walked away from the scene, my heart rushing to pump blood to my face, hoping to embarrass me further.

It was accomplishing.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Woah, I'm tired. Friday I'm gonna go see **_**'A Haunting In Connecticut' **_**with a bunch of my buds. But, I'm pretty sure I will be cowering behind my friends so I won't see one of the two: one, a lot of Preps making out. Two, the scary faces of all them GHOSTS!! EHH!! SCARY!**

**Review for my scared Mr. Mustache ;}O **

**BCVZ **__


	8. Don't Stop Believin'

**Wow, I love ya'll! Please keep reading! It will make me and Mr. Mustache so happy! :}P**

**Oh yeah, Bella's Blood isn't **_**as strong **_**to Edward as it was in the book. But, she is still his**__**La Tua Cantante. Just, toned down a notch! :]**__

'_**Don't Stop Believin**_**'**

_**by**_

'_**Journey**_**'**

**God, I know it's a corny song but... I love it!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you saw right**_

I pulled off my shirt, changing into my Gym uniform. I understood why Bella wore the clothes she wore. Everyone here was exactly the same, well, maybe not Angela Weber and Ben Cheney... they seemed to be nice people. Anyways, I walked out into the gym room.

Ignoring Lauren's lusty gaze, I picked up a basketball, bouncing it once before throwing it into the hoop with ease. Humans make up the most absurd games!

Coach Mores clapped his hands, his thoughts reflecting his glee.

_This boy is amazing! Good at everything in this class.. He really should have some friends. _The Coach though, frowning sadly, thinking back to his days in school. He was an older man, wrinkles covering his face. His hair shown grey in the light. But, I knew his real hair color was brown.

"Your amazing." the man smiled, letting me in on a glimpse of his white teeth.

"Thank you." I give him a closed lipped smile, trying not to scare the nice man.

Looking up at the clock on the west wall, I sighed. Ten minutes till schools out. Ten Minutes till I see Bella. I smiled, she was beautiful in every way of the word. He lips were a rosy red color, the small glimpse I got of her eyes told me they were a gorgeous brown that entranced me. I knew she was more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen. More beautiful than _any _vampire.

Shaking the thought from my head, I run to the locker room, changing back into my normal clothes: a _'the Clash' _shirt with low riding dark jeans. Converse clothed my feet.

Gleefully, I exited the gym, loping to my Volvo where my family was waiting.

"Ready?" I asked, seeing their excited faces before me.

"Yeah! Got the suitcases in the trunk!" Alice chirped, jumping into the passenger's seat with a giggle. I rolled my eyes at my little sister. She was slightly insane at times.

Tuning at Emmett's overjoyed thoughts, I jumped into the car. Starting the engine, I sped off onto the road, heading to Bella's house.

"Drive faster!" Emmett whined, though I was speeding seventy miles over the forty mile-an-hour limit. Smiling, I stomped on the pedal, my long disheveled bronze hair messing up further.

Growling, I removed a hand from the wheel to try and straighten my hair to no avail. How annoying.

Finally, we reached our destination. Rosalie looked amazed at the size of Bella's house, and she should be. Bella's house is amazing.

Her heart beat could be heard even outside, she was strong. Possibly from the wine?

I took in a lung full of her wonderful scent. Fighting the urge to suck the blood from her gorgeous body. Her blood running down my throat... Shaking the thought from my mind, I approached the door, my family behind me as I rang the doorbell.

We listened impatiently for Bella, hearing her slow footsteps padded down the halls... I have only caught the quickest glimpse of Bella's house and I was transfixed.

The door opened to reveal Bella in the cutest Pajama's, a long '_Journey' _shirt lay on her. Long flannel Pajama pants hung loosely on her hips.

"God, Hangovers suck." she muttered, yawning before looking up and turning pink in embarrassment. The monster inside me licked it's lips while the teenager in me grinned, wanting to kiss her rosy cheeks. _When did this happen to me?_

"Uh... hey." she nods, happy with her response. Her hair was surprisingly cute, dangling lively around her waist, the long purple streak looking heavenly.

"Hello." I smile, following her inside as she directs us in.

The house was gorgeous.

"Um... I'm gonna take a shower. Ya'll can get whatever you want.. Ya'll can pick your rooms. I don't really care." she shrugged, walking up the stairs. I sighed, God, I was going soft.

"You picked a good one, Eddie." Emmett nodded, earning a slap from Rose. I grinned at her.

"well, I'm going to my room. Come on, Jazz." Alice smiled, grabbing Jasper, who was carrying both their suitcases.

"Ohh! I call the first bedroom on the second floor!" Rosalie shouted, racing up the stairs at a human's pace.

"Whatever, Jazz and I get the third with the huge closet!" Alice yelled, giggling and pulling a struggling Jasper up the stairs. Emmett followed Rosalie with a gleeful expression.

I walked up the stairs, heading to the third floor, noticing all rooms on the second floor were taken. The third floor must have Bella's room on it.

With a blank face, I looked around the hall seeing only three doors. The biggest door was ajar, letting me know it was Bella's. The second biggest was wide open, showing me a wondrous library. That left the last room. The door was a golden oak color, towering over me.

**(Pic on profile)**

Grasping the black doorknob, I pushed it open, revealing quite possibly the most beautiful room I have ever seen. A large gold mattress lay on a wooden bed. No blankets were in the room, only some white sheets. I gripped the sash on my shoulder, bringing it onto the bed and pulling outmy black blankets. And a few pillows. I have to at least _pretend _to sleep.

Smiling I pulled out some CDs. Happy to see there was a Stereo in the room. I unloaded everything I brought: some books, my phone and Ipod, and some clothes. Wow, I'm so exciting! Yeah, and I'm not a vampire, too.

But, when I looked at the room fully, I noticed the most beautiful picture. Zebras racing past each other. The initials _IMS _sat in the corner.

_Bella drew this?_

"Do you like it?" a sensuous voice rolled through the room. Had I been so caught up in Bella's painting, I didn't notice the wonderful smell.

"It's beautiful, when did you draw it?" I asked, watching as she walked in, her hair half dry and a new set of black pajamas on her shoulders.

"When I was fourteen, after a field trip to the Zoo. The kids at my school tried to push me in the Zebra's pen. after awhile, the teachers pulled them away from me." she whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

I walked over to her, lifting her face up in my hands, she leaned into my hands. Brushing her bangs aside, I bought my lips down, brushing her tears away tenderly. She gasped, turning her face so her lips touched mine.

Now, I had to gasp. She tasted like... what was it my mother would feed me? Strawberries. She tastes like the sweetest strawberries.

"Edward.." she whispered against my lips, pecking me gently before resting her head on my chest, allowing me to pull her into my arms.

I picked her up, seeing her eyes flutter shut in exhaustion.

"Do you want to go to your room?" I asked her. She nodded.

I swooped her into my arms, carrying her out the door and into her room.

I pulled back the black covers to her bed, smiling at her gorgeous face.

"Good night, Bella." I whisper, kissing her forehead.

"No, stay." she pulled me in with her, crushing herself to my chest.

"I will." I sooth her. She smiled, rubbing her back.

"Don't leave me..." she whispered, nuzzling my chest.

"Never." I promise.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Aw! Sweet Edward! How I wish I were Bella... too bad I'm not! :[**

**Review if you thought it was cute. Or if you like **_**Journey!**_

**BCVZ**


	9. Awkward Traits

**Hey.... uh... Read! :{P Lol. I'm kind of sick right now, so I have a lot of free time on my hands.. Spring break and all. So... yeah.**

'_**Rape Me'**_

_**By**_

'_**Nirvana'**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

When I woke up the next morning everything felt shifted, as if I wasn't the leader of my life. Not me, but Edward. The universe didn't revolve around me, but around him. He was my own person sun.

Blinking my eyes, I snuggled into Edward... _Edward..._ he chuckled, rubbing my hair down softly. I smiled, sitting up.

"Morning, love." he whispered, causing my heart to shutter. I blushed hard, turning.

"Good morning. Uh.. I'm going to take a shower real quick. You can grab something to eat if you want..." I say, standing up.

"Okay. See you soon, Bella." Edward smirked, standing up and walking out the door. I sighed, biting my lip and walked into the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror having dried my hair from my well-deserved shower. With a dramatic sigh, I took the brush in my hand and went at my hair. I honestly don't feel like fixing my hair up... I guess leaving it down isn't terrible. It actually looked good.

After changing into a _Nightmare Before Christmas _shirt and purple pants, I headed downstairs. Every sat in the living room watching TV. From my place on the stairs it looked like they were watching the News.

"Hey, anyone want wine?" I ask, turning to walk down to my basement. The only place they can't go.

"No, thanks." they said, smiling at me. My lips lifted into an easy smile in reply.

I skipped down the stairs, happy to have only tripped once on the stone. What should I have today? How about a _Chateau Marguax 1982? _Perfect.

I pulled down the right glass, licking my lips as the black liquid swayed easily. I knew I shouldn't, but I carried the bottle with me upstairs, knowing this glass wasn't going to be my last. This is my favorite and I'm going to enjoy it.

Sipping at the fruity drink, I sauntered into the kitchen. _What to eat, what to eat? _I thought, searching through drawers with salad... _caesar salad? _Yes, perfect!

"What's that?" Rosalie asked as I sat down at the kitchen table. They seemed to lose interest in the TV, for all of them took seats around me. I smiled.

"My favorite wine: _Chateau Marguax 1982._ The best." I say, "would you like some?"

"No, thank you." she politely declined. I nodded, taking another sip.

After finishing my salad and my second glass of wine, I poured one more glass and returned the bottle downstairs.

"Bella, someone's here!" a voice called from upstairs. My brows furrowed as I climbed the stairs, who could it be?

"Oh! It's your car!" Rosalie squealed, clapping her hands together with a smile.

I copied her, grabbing the credit card I was cursing about a few days ago.

Swinging open the door, I about dropped the credit card. My car was... _gorgeous. _It lay in a rack

with other cars that paled in comparison to it's beauty. The sleeky onyx exterior made me feel faint with the pounds of happiness that were being thrown at me.

"You're a lucky woman. This is our last in stock. Beautiful car." the older man said, nodding his balding head. I hid my grin by biting on my lip piercing.

"Thank you." I squeak.

"Hey, hey! Wait... aren't you that artist? The one who drew Arizona? I have that picture!" he smiled, extending his hand, "I'm Rodney."

"Oh, thank you. I'm Bella." I smile, shaking his hand. I took a sip of my wine, handing him my credit card with a grin. He looked overjoyed. _I do this to people._

"Thanks." he smiled, swiping my card through the portable register. After the card clicks, he hands me the keys to my new car. _My new car..._

"See ya, Rodney!" I call as he jumps into the truck.

"It's beautiful." a velvet voice comments behind me, encircling me in his arms.

"Isn't it?" I sigh, kissing him before slipping out of his arms and to the car.

"Bella, there are some boxes here." Edward says from behind me. I turn to see him lift one of the two large boxes with ease.

"Oh! My chairs." I shout, laughing happily, "let me drive my car into the garage, and I'll help you." I click the unlock button on the keys, shivering in delight when the Zeon headlights flashed. It was still somewhat early in the morning, so the light painted the trees ahead of them.

"No, I'll get Emmett to help. They'll be inside." Edward calls in a voice that says he was amazed with my car also.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything." I smile at him, slipping into the car. My head fogged when I saw the custom made glass holder where a cup holder would have been. I sat my glass in it, happy to see it fit fine. I'm so glad I ordered this!

Twisting the keys in the ignition, I pressed the petal down just barely, but the car shot forward immediately. I shivered in delight.

When I had the car parked in the garage, I walked back into the house, wine glass in hand. Just as he said, Edward had carried the boxes inside. Everyone was crowding around them impatiently.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the holder, setting my glass down, before I made my way into the living room to open the boxes.

"What are these?" Jasper asked, his brows furrowed.

"Egg chairs. I had a few downstairs and decided to get one for this room, and one for my bedroom." I tell him, slicing open the box. He nods.

After opening the first one, I pulled the chair out with some difficulty.

"Um... I think I'll leave this one here, and the other one can go in my room." I nod to myself, picking up the box, knife in hand. I wince as the box hits my wrist. I haven't cut in three days... but, I cut too deep then.

"Here, let me help you." Edward says, pulling the box from my hand. I smile up at him. He smirks down at me, causing my heart to shutter.

"Th-thank you..." I mutter, about to climb the stairs when the doorbell rings.

"I know I'm not _this _popular." I smile at my joke, walking to the door. Thank the Lord I set the knife down, or I could have cut my mother when she jumped through the door to hug me.

"Bella!" she calls, giving me an uncomfortable hug.

"Uh... hey, mom." I smile, opening the door for my mother and father to enter.

"Bells! How are you?" Charlie asks, giving me a one armed hug.

"Doing well... but, uh... I have some visitors... this is Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Um... these are my parents." I smile awkwardly, clasping my hands together and nodding my head.

"Nice to meet ya'll! I'm Bella's momma!" Renee sings, shaking everyone's hands. I turn pink in embarrassment.

"Thanks, mom." I hiss out of her hearing.

"I'm her dad, Charlie. Good to meet you." Charlie smiles, also shaking hands with everyone.

"So, what's going on here?" my mother asks, smiling up at me. She is a short woman, five... two? I believe. While I stand a tall five eight, five' nine.

"My friends stayed the night." I inform her, turning red when her eyes water.

"Friends?" she whispers to Charlie, though it wasn't _quite _quiet enough. I frowned.

"Well, um.. Good seeing you!" I try to usher them out the door, but my father caught.

"Wait! We drove all the way from Arizona to see our little girl, and I intend to do just that." Charlie smiles, chuckling when my face falls.

"Yeah, baby. We just wanted to look at the house for a few minutes, then we'll drive over to Billy's house. You can get back to your...friends!" she chirps, trying to wipe her eyes inconspicuously, but failed.

"Fine. Just let me take this box upstairs." I pout, grabbing the knife from the counter and follow Edward up the stairs.

"Your parents are nice.." Edward tries to start up a conversation as we walk in my room, but fails miserably.

"Shut up." I sneer, frowning when he laughs at me.

"Sorry, sorry... but, your father kept sending me death glares.. It as kind of awkward." he admits, setting the box down so I can go Edward scissor hands on it.

"That's my family. Sadly, the trait passed to me." I tell him, frowning.

"Your not awkward.. I don't understand why people don't take the time to get to know you. You amazing." he whispers, grabbing my face in his large hands and swooping down to catch my lips in his own.

"I'm sorry!" my mother chirps from the door, causing me to turn the darkest color red imaginable.

"Mom!" I hiss, jumping from Edward and landing on the bed. But, she had already run off down the, calling Charlie's name like she just won the lottery.

"That's not gonna be fun." Edward comments, sitting next to me.

"What do you mean? I know it's going to be awkward, but they aren't going to give us the whole _'Abstinence is key, abstinence is key' _speech." I tell him, laughing slightly.

"No, I mean your father... I don't think he will be as ecstatic as your mother." he chuckles, not looking scared in the slightest.. Just embarrassed.

"Well, yeah. He _is _my Dad. Isn't in their genetic code to mess with any guys that come near their daughter?" I smile, leaning on him, "he won't hurt you. I won't let him."

"I'm not worried about him hurting me, I'm worried he'll ban you from seeing me." he whispers, laying his head over mine.

"he doesn't have the authority to do that. I'm emancipated, remember?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"But, a parent will always have that effect in your decision. What if..." he trails off, frowning deeply. I roll my eyes.

"No one can ever tell me to stay away from you... but you." I say, dropping my gaze to the floor.

"Never." he whispers, capturing me in another kiss.

"Well, then. I think it's time to head downstairs, after I pull out this chair..." I frown, struggling with the annoying object.

"Okay." he laughs, leaning over me and ripping the chair from the box. I smile.

"Thank you." I whisper, jumping from him as he tries to kiss me again.

"Hey!" he mocks anger, stalking forward. He wraps his arms around me, laughing.

"Come on!" I laugh, pulling him with me down the hall. He drags his feet, pouting at me.

"But, I don't want to." The look in his eyes is pure sadness, and I stop long enough for him to laugh at me. I frown.

"Seriously, I have to see my parents." I tell him, walking down the hall, away from him. He stops laughing and jogs up to me.

"You okay?" he asks, trying to look me in the eye. I inwardly smirk, he really thinks I'm mad at him.

I shrug him off, readying the tear duct on switch.

"Bella!" he calls, following me down the hall. Just when he catches my arm, I slam the button down, tears fall down my cheeks in rapid paths.

"I'm sorry, please... don't cry..." Edward says, looking heartbroken. Off switch, click!

"And that's why I was able to get away with punching those annoying preps in the face without detention!" I laugh, skipping down the stairs.

"You... you tricked me...!" he whispers from behind me. I giggle.

"Yeah!" I laugh, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"That...that wasn't funny." he frowns. I smile, approaching him.

"Yes it was, admit it." I giggle, pulling him down to me, so I can crash our lips together.

"Bella!" my father's voice shouts from behind me.

Oops?

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**what do you think? Good chapter?**

**Review!**

**BCVZ **


	10. Precision

**Omg. I had to write this whole thing TWICE. The stupid backup for my computer didn't work! ARGH! Worst part: I completely forgot what I wrote. ANNOYING. So, sorry if this is bad. **

'_**This Is Your Life'**_

_**By**_

'_**The Killers'**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

My father hadn't been happy with me when he found Edward and me. He stormed down the stairs, I followed him. Edward easily caught up with me.

"Um.. Bella, I know this is a bad time.. But, my family is going camping today.. Would you be alright alone at school? I... I can come pick you up after I-if you want me to.." his voice wavered, as though he was scared I would decline. I scoffed inwardly at the idea. Stopping, I turned to him. We were on our way down the stairs to the second floor.

"You want to pick me up from school?" I ask, smiling slightly. What a sweet man he was. I'm pretty sure no guy has ever done that. Actually, I'm positive.

"I-I... yeah. But, I understand if you don't want me to.." he muttered, looking to the floor. I was momentarily stunned by his beautiful hair slinging in front of his eyes. I giggled.

"No one has ever offered that to me before. Unless they were making fun of me, of course." I smile, standing on my tip-toes just to reach his face. After a few minutes, we broke away. I smiled.

"Sheesh, I come to apologize for my behavior and come back up to see ya'll at it again!" an angry voice grumbles from behind us. I smile, turning to see my dad.

"Sorry, dad." I pout at him, knowing he would forgive me quickly. His eyebrows twitched, before they evened out. A smile was formed.

"It's okay, Bells... but, please don't do that in front of me... it makes me feel like a lousy father." he frowned, looking down at me.

"Yes, sir." Edward throws him a crooked grin, pulling me to his chest from behind. I smile up at him, leaning into his chest.

"If you hurt her... I won't give you the second chance I gave that other boy." Charlie hissed. I gasped, hissing, "daddy!"

"What other boy?" Edward asked, his eyebrows knitted together. I groan, pulling him with me down the steps to the first floor.

"Oops... bye, Bells. Your mother and I are going to stay over at a friends house. Love you!" Charlie calls, high-tailing it down the stairs, my mother following. I growl at his fleeing form.

"Where are the others?" I ask Edward, leading him down to the basement.

"At home, packing." he muttered, looking into my eyes with concern.

"Oh..." I mutter, awkwardly walking down the steps with him in tow.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Edward demanded as we walked down the steps. He didn't look into the room yet, for his eyes were fixated on mine.

"No, not right now," I said, pulling him into the room, "you can take a seat at the bar if you want to.." Edward huffs, turning his head to look at the room. His eyes widen immensely.

"How did you draw... how?" he gazed at a picture of the cafeteria. Every detail I saw was detailed. A black haze covered the populars. Their faces were demonized, a dark abysmal cloud hovered over them. Then, his eyes moved to a work in progress, I jumped to cover it, but he had already seen. It was him.

"Um.. This is awkward..." I mutter, my arms spread wide across the painting. He blinked, as though tears were forming in his eyes that were small for anyone to see.

"Was that... me?" he asked, stepping to me. I sigh, nodding dumbly.

"I painted it when I was drunk, so it's not good." I murmur, letting my hands drop lazily to my sides. Edward's eyes darkened, how do they do that?

"Bella... let me see." he stepped even closer, so I had to look almost directly up to see him.

"What...?" I gasp, looking up at him. His smell wafted up my nose. My knees wobbled, but his arm snaked around me, keeping me in place.

"Let me see." he demanded, his eyes using their full effect on me. The golden specks seemed to amplify, making me feel faint.

"Ed...." I dropped sideways some, my vision blurring.

"Bella?" Edward gasped, running me over the black mode couch.

"S-sorry..." I felt my face heat up. Edward's eyes darkened further.. What's happening?

"I shouldn't have done that.. I'm the one who should be apologizing." his eyes were stained with regret.

"I'm such a loser. A faint when you come near me! Just because you look..." I clamped a hand over my mouth, hoping he wouldn't ask what I was going to say. Today wasn't my lucky day.

"I just look what, Bella?" Edward grinned, sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Um.. I have to get to school!" I shout, looking at my watch. Seven O' clock! I really do!

"See you later, Bella. I'll pick you up from school." Edward murmured, his lips briefly brushing mine as he sped past me.

_How can he move that fast? There are so many things about him that no normal human could do... what is he? _

What if he isn't human? That thought made me blink... with everything that's happened, maybe he isn't... I frowned, rolling my eyes. Maybe I do need to take some of the Arizonians advice and admit myself into an asylum. Frowning, I slowly made my way up the stairs.

Grabbing the keys to my car, I slid my bag into my shoulder. My converse clad feet padded the hall as I made my way to the garage.

Sighing in discontent, I slipped into my wonderful leather covered seats. With a boost of confidence, I drove towards hades– I mean school.

But, the confidence was stripped from me as all eyes hit my car. Biting my lip, I pulled into a parking lot.

The heinous sound of perfectly fake nails scratching my window reverberated in my car, cutting off the wonderful sound of Craig Owens. **(Chiodos)**

Sighing, I opened the door. Light momentarily blinded, making me wish I was back in the confines of my tinted-window car.

"Like, what is _that?_" Lauren hissed, her upper lip moving to reveal some _not so _straight teeth.

"My Bugatti." I say, lifting my shoulder-bag so I can shove past her. She stumbles, her heel breaking.

"Oh my, Gosh! Like, did anyone see that! She broke my shoe on like, _purpose!_" she cries, her hand flying to her mouth as she began to cry. I rolled my eyes. Just as I was walking off, a large hand clamped down on my shoulder. The fingers dug into my skin.

"Miss Swan... Charlie's daughter, right? Like father like daughter." the man chuckled darkly, spinning me around to face him.

"Excuse me?" okay, I wasn't _intentionally _rude... but, my voice came out harsh on it's own accord.

"You will be staying in in school detention for the rest of the day. Report to the office. Now, Miss Swan." the man muttered, his blank blue eyes staring right into my soul. Tufts of blonde hair sat on his balding head. Something about him seemed very familiar...

"Dad! Why are you talking to _her?_" Mike asked, walking up to us. I groaned aloud. _Why me?_

"She seems to have harshly broken Miss Malory's heel. I just gave her detention." the fool boasted. I rolled my eyes,

"Student privacy?" I asked, sarcastically. Mr Newton sneered at me, his teeth a golden mess. I cringed.

"Let's go." he roughly gripped my arm, dragging me into the office. I yanked my arm from him, glaring.

"Watch it." I growl, rubbing my bruised arm.

"I feel bad for you. Your mother's looks obviously _didn't _pass over." he hissed. I blanched, feeling my eyes sting with tears. I could feel my lips pouting, something they do on their own when I'm going to cry.

"I know." I mutter, making sure my eyes were covered as a tear escaped them.

"Your seeming more and more like your father every second!" the man laughed, his eyes dancing. I was about to slam my already balled up fist into his stomach when Mr Newton's savior stepped in.

"Mr. Newton, I do believe class is about to start. We wouldn't want those eager teenagers to lose out on some gym time, would we?" Led Zeppelin man commented, stepping in. I sighed happily, my fist un-balling.

"N-no..." he looked down, embarrassed. The principle nodded, winking at me. His moppy black hair slung in front of his eyes. He looked to be in his forties. He seemed to be the perfect 'street performer' kind of guy... and he's the _principal? _I've never heard of a cool principle, but maybe they should throw that word into the dictionary because he looks promising.

"I'll take Miss Swan into my hands for now. You can run along now." the man said in a dismissive tone. I held back my laughter. Mr Newton scurried off.

"Thanks, Mr..." I trailed off.

"Mr Sampson." he says, snorting as he watches Mr Newton mouse his way into the hall. I giggle.

"Cool, I'm Bella Swan." I smile, slinging my bangs from my eyes to the side. His eyes grow wide.

"It _is _true! Your Charlie's daughter. I was one of his friends way back in high school. Renee dragged him off to Arizona, though. We kept in touch for awhile, he even showed me a picture of you when you were a baby!" Mr Sampson laughed, his eyes dancing with memories.

I blushed, turning the shade of Lauren's mustang.

"Uh... my dad's in Forks right now with my mom... I could give you the number if you want me to.." I mutter, stumbling into his office.

"Wow, thank you!" he smiled, a large smile on his face. I gave him the number and he hurriedly dialed it into his phone. Sighing, I sat down in a comfortable chair.

As he talked, I began to draw the first thing that came to mind. My mind zeroed in on every detail that needed to be added... precision.

Voice were a distant hum as I continued to draw. But, the feeling of someone over my shoulder grew and grew until I couldn't stand it. Whirling around, I pulled the picture to my chest.

"Was that Mr Cullen?" Mr Sampson asked, his eyes gaping open. My face heated up (as usual) as I nodded.

"Yeah.. It's Edward." I mutter, biting my lip out of habit. A smile hits his face head on; I could almost see another line imprinting into his cheek.

"Your amazing! It looked exactly like him!" he chuckled.

"T-thank you..." I whisper, a small smile on my face.

"Can you draw me?" he asked, his hair shaking as he practically vibrated in place from excitement. I nod.

"I guess."

And that's how the day went. I drew a picture of the principal, then the assistant. And just to flip things up a little, the school. Mr. Sampson called my dad and they had a _long _conversation. Basically, this was one fun day.

That was until I walked into the parking lot.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm REALLY tired. I was planning on continuing, but I wanted to be mean. **

**:] Review if you love me or Edward. (Got you there with the 'Edward' card!)**

**BCVZ**


	11. Forgive me, Loves

**Hey everyone, no this isn't an update. Yeah, I hate these little messages too, but I want to keep my readers informed.**

**My band is heading on a trip to an amusement park. So... I'll be chilling for like four days, then I've got to go to the Health Forum.. (if you don't know what that is– **_**lucky you**_**)**

**I will be updating, and I'll try to update stories every... week... I'm not one of those writers who just updates every month, I try my hardest to make you happy.**

**So, I have to go pack.. Thank you my lovely reviewers and readers... I LOVE ALL OF YOU. No joke.**

**Sincerely, **

**Bella.**


	12. Savior

**I am SO sorry for not updating for so long.... I have mono. GRR. It makes you feel like crap every second of every day. So.... Sorry.**

**Oh Yeah! Some people seemed to think I was in a BAND.... no... I'm in a SCHOOL BAND. Wow, now I sound like a total loser..... Oh, well. I do like to sing!! Tehee... but, I have pretty much no other talent.... I can play the Clarinet pretty darn well, though.**

**;]**

'_**The Words Best Friend Become Redefined'**_

_**By**_

'_**Chiodos'**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Previously**_

"_**Can you draw me?" he asked, his hair shaking as he practically vibrated in place from excitement. I nodded.**_

"_**I guess."**_

_**And that's how the day went. I drew a picture of the principal, then the assistant. And just to flip things up a little, the school. Mr. Sampson called my dad and they had a long conversation. **_

_**Basically, this was one fun day.**_

_**That was until I walked into the parking lot..**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

Their faces held rage. Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and a whole lot of boys in Football uniforms stood beside the Office door. I gulped, taking my first step towards my car.

"Not so fast, Swannie." a nasally voice hissed. Cringing, I turned back.

"What?" I sneered and pulled my bag closer to me.

"I was told to like 'apologize' to you by the like principal. So, like, your coming with me to go see a movie or something." she gargled, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Um... No. I have somewhere I need to be. So, you can go get in your little convertible, Barbie." I laughed, continuing on the journey to my car.

"Look, Freak, this isn't your choice. Your coming with me. Boys!" her eye's narrowed as she pointed a fake nail in my direction. The five Jocks grabbed me and pulled me to them.

"Wha-! Hey, get off–" my voice was cut off by one of their large, dirty hands covering my mouth. I cringed away.

"Shut it. Come on, the woods are right there. Do you have the ice, Mike?" Lauren inquired in a sadistic voice.

I tried to fight the guys, I really did, but they were huge. What's a small girl able to do?

My bag fell off of my shoulder, hitting the ground with a clank as we entered the forest. Oh, God.... Where are they taking me?

"Ah, Swannie, this is going to be so much fun." Lauren laughed deviously. I gulped.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

'_**Like The Sun' or 'Tears Of An Angel'**_

_**Both Are By**_

'_**RyanDan'**_

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

"Dude, the sun will disappear in like... thirty minutes. Calm down; Bella's fine. Alice said she'd call if she saw something wrong." Emmett groaned at me, his eye's rolling.

"But.... what if she tripped or–" I had to close my mouth from saying what was on my mind. What if someone hurt her.

"She's strong. chill, lover boy." Rosalie laughed, nuzzling into Emmett. I would have been blushing if I could.

"I know she's strong... but, there are so many people who don't like her for some reason... I just..," I mumbled, running my hands through my hair, "I have a bad feeling."

"Edward, it's alright. Do you want her to come over here after school? I would like to meet her." Esme asked in her motherly voice as she sat down next to me.

"Thank you; I'm sure you'll love her." like I do, I mentally added.

"I'm sure I will, too." she smiled, her face lighting up.

Our gooey conversation was interrupted by the house phone ringing. Emmett jumped to catch it, I hissed when he beat me to it. But, he put it on speaker-phone.

"Hello, this is Sally's diner. How may I help ya'll?" Emmett asked in a high, shrilly voice.

"Edward, something's wrong." Alice's voice was shaking, as though she were crying. A gasp slipped from my lips. Before anymore words could move through the phone, I was booking it out the door.

_Not her. Not my Bella. _These words slipped through my mind like a mantra as I ran through the trees.

"_Edward, slow down!" _Alice's thought didn't persuade my speed in any way. I had to save her from whatever was harming her.

"_Do you want her to know yet, Brother?" _Emmett's thought, however, caused me to skid to a stop.

"The clouds should cover the sun in about..." Alice's eyes clouded for a half-second, "two minutes. You need to wait." I nodded in defeat, my eyes darting around in angst.

My feet bounced around in anxiety as I stared up at the sky.

"We need to go get her bag from the tree line, then make our way in. Now." Alice commanded, pushing us both on our way.

I shot through the trees faster than any bullet could, leaving no humanly detectable path behind me.

Like Alice had said, Bella's leather bag lay strewn out at the forest's edge. A frown was etched onto my face as I lifted it into my arms. Her canvas slid out of the bag. My heart strings were pulled harshly as I stared down at myself; or, what Bella saw when she looked at me.

She only used light, happy colors in the background. I was sitting down on her guest bed. When did she draw this? I scanned the page for a clue, and found one in the south right corner. Her initials and the date were printed there. I gasped, she drew this today.

But, my happy moment was crushed when I heard a short scream before it was cut off with a harsh _thwap._

"Bella!" I shouted, running (at human pace) through the trees.

"Ed–" yet again, her voice was warped by a scream when the noise hit. I gasped, feeling as though the pain hit me. Oh how I would take the pain if it meant she was alright.

"Hurry!" Alice hissed as she trailed after me. Emmett was bounding along beside me. His face wasn't covered by a mask as Alice's was, I could see every emotion as they played across his face. Rage was the most prominent.

Hold on, Bella. Just a few more seconds.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

The iced pack struck me over and over again.

"Bella!" Edward? Could Edward be here? He did say he would pick me up… could he have found me?

"Ed--" but, before my sentence was complete, the rag full of freezing ice struck my bare stomach. A piercing scream slipped from me.

"oh, shut it. Why would anyone be here for _you?_" Lauren hissed as she watched Mike pull the rag over his head again. I flinched backward, awaiting the pain that was sure to come. But, when nothing happened I let one eye slip open.

My eyes stung with happy tears when I saw Edward's death grip on Mike's arm.

"What do you think your doing?" Edward hissed, yanking the dingy rag from Mike. I tried to sit up, but another round of pain shot through me. My scream shook the trees.

"shh, it's okay, Bella. We'll get you to Carlisle." Alice murmured, brushing my hair away from my eyes.

"thank you." I spluttered, looking up at Edward. Our eyes locked, Brown and black. Wait, _black?_

I know Edward's mad, but that's impossible.

_He's….not human. What human has changing eye colors?_

Before I could process anything, I was in Edward's arms and we were walking through the forest. I looked around us and realized Emmett hadn't followed.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, feeling very out of breath. Every time my chest moved for air, something would stab me.

"He's waiting there with them while the Principal comes to take care of them." Edward murmured without looking at me. I nod. The darkness was consuming me.

"go to sleep, love." Edward whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, Edward." I muttered, burrowing into his chest.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**So, what do you think? I am SICK right now. I thought I needed to go to the Hospital for a while an hour ago. **

**Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed my chapter!**

**As always, please review so maybe I feel a little better.**

**BCVZ**


	13. Hurt

**Man! I am so sorry it took so long. I am going on a cruise in four or five days, while I'm sick. I found out I have Bronchitis AND Mono. Yay! Not. Please, forgive me for taking so long to update. REVIEW! Oh, and by the way, have I gotten better as a writer sense the first chapter? I'm just curious.**

'_**Vampires Will Never Hurt You'**_

_**By**_

'_**My Chemical Romance'**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

I watched in utter agony as my angel squirmed around in my arms. Her face was tear stained and full of terror; even while she dreamt. Even with her eyes closed it was obvious the amount of pain she was in. In the midst of her struggle, her shirt rose a little. I gasped in sheer terror as I saw the marks on her pale, toned stomach. Huge, bloody bruises covered every other inch of her skin. Ice welts covered her skin. How could someone do this?

"Edward! Is she okay?" Alice asked from the front seat.

Sighing deeply, I replied, "I don't know." Alice hissed, knowing she couldn't look into the future while driving down a two-lane highway. At any other time I would have laughed, but with Bella unconscious in my arms– I couldn't even crack a smile.

"Bella?" I whispered to her quietly. She didn't stir. Frowning, I ran my fingertips down her face. To say I was surprised when she opened her eyes would be an understatement. They formed the shape of a crescent moon. I gasped, twisting my fingers lightly in her hair at the back of her head. She blinked, her cracked lips forming a smile up at me. I sighed, rubbing her hair back with my other hand. "Are you okay?" I questioned, my eyes flittered around her face. She had many bruises; one in the shape of a large hand covering her mouth. I glared at the leather seats beside her head.

"Edward? Are you mad?" Bella's weak asked. I scoffed, finally looking down at her.

"Of course I'm mad! Those fools hurt you. I should go back there and–" her eyes widened before she forcefully shook her head.

"No! They could hurt you," her voice quieted at the end. I closed my eyes in sadness.

"Your hurt, but you still worry about everyone around you. You truly are incredible, Bella." She turned pink, smiling at me. Then she seemed to realize something.

"Could you call my parents?" I nodded, finding her cell phone in her bag. Scrolling through the very short contact list, I clicked send and waited for her mother or father to answer. After three rings, a chipper voice rang through the phone.

"Bella, I have been waiting for you to call! That boy sure was cute–"

I interrupted her quickly. "Mrs. Swan? Bella has been... hurt," I said into the phone, "it would be prudent for you to come to my house. I can give you directions." After giving her the information, I hung up the phone. Alice sighed in the front seat before telling me we were at our house.

"Thank you." Bella whispered up to me before losing consciousness.

We swiftly entered the house. All eyes were on me — or rather Bella— as I set her down on the couch. "What happened?" Rosalie cried, rushing over to Bella. I tensed, clenching my jaw.

"Inbred children." I hissed, lifting Bella's shirt slightly so Rose could see the marks. She gasped, commanding me to close my eyes for a second. I rolled my eyes, but then closed them. More gasps rang through the room. I immediately uncovered my eyes. A growl escaped my mouth when I saw the bruises covering Bella's chest and stomach.

"Edward, what happened to her?" Esme asked, rushing into the room. She hadn't even met Bella, but I guess it was obvious who was in front of me.

"They got to her, because I wasn't there. It's my fault." I fisted my hands by my sides, looking down at the battered body before me. Alice tried to tell me otherwise, but I ignored it. "I left her alone so I could.." my eyes darted to Bella, who was still unconscious, "_camp. _I was selfish. It was my fault."

"No. It had nothing to do with you. I should've fought harder. It–" before Bella could finish, she went into an extreme coughing fit. Screaming for Carlisle, I ran my fingers down Bella's rib cage. As I feared, one rib poked up at an abnormal angle.

"They broke her rib," I hissed, knowing everyone but Bella could hear me. Low growls emanated around me, and from me. Before the growls got too loud, a bell chimed overhead. "Her parents," I informed everyone over the loud wheezing from Bella. Alice jumped up to get the door.

Charlie rushed in, a teary eyed Renee following hurriedly. "Oh, Gosh," Charlie whispered, "not again." I hissed at his words, seeing various bloody images of Bella walking into the Police station with blood on her clothes. Her blood_. _

"Again?" I questioned him, rubbing hair from Bella's eyes. His eyes caught the movement, but he didn't say anything. Then, he nodded.

"In Phoenix it happened frequently. I tried to report it, but she would never tell me who did it to her. Though it was obviously more than one person." Charlie told me. The frown on his face deepened with every word he spoke. I was sure if my teeth clenched any harder my jaw would break.

"It seems she has two broken ribs. I will need to check her stomach to make sure everything is okay, but I think the bruises make everything look worse than it was. But... did they cut her?" I hadn't noticed Carlisle come and inspect Bella beside me. When he said the last part, though, he had my full attention.

"No," I told him, narrowing my eyes, "they only... hit her." Carlisle's expression grew dim. What has happened? Alice gasped from her spot under Jasper's arm.

_I didn't see... why didn't I see this?_ Alice's thoughts were confused and jumbled, checking every vision in the past few days. But she stopped when she got to a picture of Bella in her bathroom. I gasped, my nails digging harder into my palm as I clenched my hands. She took out a razor and—

"She needs to see a psychiatrist; she cuts herself." Carlisle told us, putting a bandage over Bella's right arm. I gasped, putting my face in my hands and grabbing my hair. Dry sobs racked my body as I slid down to the floor beside an unconscious Bella. Renee was wailing into Charlie's chest.

Never in the century that I have lived wished I could cry– until now. **______________________________________________________________________________**

**What do you think?** **Please, REVIEW!**

**And don't forget to tell me if you think I have progressed in my writing sense chapter one!**

**Also, I have a cruise in 4 days. Sorry love's! It's a week long one!**

**Love you all,**

**BCVZ**


	14. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I am so sorry to say I will not be able to update for a week. I know my updating has been at random lately, and am sorry. I have mono and bronchitis. But, along with that I am going on a cruise! It's called the Carnival Legend. If you've been on it tell me~! I would love to hear about your adventures. Going on a cruise while your sick will be hard. Also, does anyone understand how you get to 'Hell'? My family and I would like to visit it, but we don't know how. Help would be nice! Thank you for your reviews and Support~! I will try to update soon, and if I don't update regularly— know that I **_**will **_**update when I go to camp. Which should be soon! Thank you! Don't be afraid to tell your stories of cruising the sea in a review or PM! I would love to hear!**

**Love y'all,**

**Bella Cullen Vampirz.**


	15. Prentending

**Sorry it took so long! But, hey, I've got a new story called "**_**The Lost Race**_**". It's pretty cool. Check it out if you can! ;]**

'_**Lullaby**_**'**

**by**

'_**The Cure**_**'**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

Have you ever seen a color so much it starts to make your eyes hurt? Of course you have. Everyone has. But maybe you wouldn't tell me. Seeing as I have a mental illness. Or, that's what my Psychiatrist says. I think it's stupid. I cut myself a few times and everyone freaks out! I mean, I know it's terrible that I _did _cut myself but... I'm not crazy. I've just had a few bad things happen to me.

"Isabella, come on." Mrs. Jenny, the Receptionist at _'Dr. Dahlia's Office For Mentally Stressed Kids'. _Though, the name was a joke, for Dr. Dahlia was no beautiful flower. His face and hair had been warped by all the hours of work. But, despite his balding hair, he was a nice guy.

Setting down the magazine with images of too skinny women and too expensive cars, I followed Mrs. Jenny. My eyes were burning from all the white when we finally made it back into Doctor Dahlia's consoling room. Today I was doing group service. Which pretty much means I have to share my problems with a bunch of whiny kids.

"Isabella! I'm so glad you came," like I had a choice, but I approached the doctor anyway.

"This is Lucas," he pointed out a lanky boy with too baggy clothes and pants that hung around his thighs. When he saw me his eye's widened slightly, before he just laughed. How old was he? Maybe fifteen. Well, I wonder if he would like to be introduced to my fist.

"And you will be sitting beside Danielle. I'm sure you guys will be best friends!" I scoffed, knowing _that _was almost impossible. But, I looked over to where he pointed and I saw a girl with small, icy, blue eye's. I raised a brow, sitting down in the large circle. Her hair was bleached blonde. Worse than being a _real _blonde in my opinion.

"Oh my, _God. _Why does _it _have to sit beside, like, me?" Danielle sneered at the doctor. Rolling my eyes, I pushed the hair from my eyes.

"Shut up. Don't get your kitty-bra in a twist. I'm not going to bite... much." I hissed the last part at her, baring my teeth menacingly. She gasped, surprised to see the piercing on my lips I guess. Some people...

"Kitty bra?! I do _not_ wear a kitty bra! If you're the queen of all that is big, what size do you wear, huh?" she growled, noticing my black band t-shirt covered any curves I had. I laughed a little, knowing I _definitely _had a larger size then this girl. The tight shirt she wore only helped show a slight bulge. But it wasn't up top. She wasn't over-weight. She was just a little pudgy. And the name brand shirt she wore didn't help cover it up.

"I wear a C." I whispered into her ear, chuckling when her eye's bugged and her face turned red. With another laugh, I turned my attention to the Doctor. He was giving Danielle a dirty look. I kind of felt bad. I'm sure she just hasn't grown... _out _yet. But, some people do need to be punished for their rude behavior. And obviously, she never had been.

"Sorry..." Danielle whispered back to me, her face still a bright red.

"It's alright. Just don't judge right away." I muttered back, watching Dr. Dahlia's face slowly calm. He obviously noticed the tension easing.

"Alright. Let's start by introducing ourselves to each other and telling what we did to have to come here and why." The doctor praised me with a happy smile, nodding his head slightly. "Lucas, you can start."

"My name is Lucas Brown and I brought a gun to school because someone dared me." he smiled proudly, looking at Danielle expectantly. I rolled my eyes. Boys will do anything for a dare.

"Um... like, I'm Danielle Summers and I got into a fight with some bi— girl who was making out with my boyfriend." She told us, her eye's narrowing. Ah, the drama of boyfriends. Can't live with them, can live without them. Or at least I can. But, maybe that's just me. She turned to me, her eye's teary. This boy was obviously important to her. Or _was_.

"My name is Isabella Swan. But, please call me Bella. I came here because... I— I cut myself." I finished, my eye's burning with tears I told myself I would not shed.

"Isabella, why would you do that?" the doctor asked, looking genuinely concerned. I breathed a sigh, my hands balling in my lap.

"I got tired of other people hurting me, so... maybe I thought it would be better if I hurt myself. It did help, a little." I murmured, embarrassed of the revelation. Lucas rolled his eyes, wanting the attention on himself. Danielle bit into her lip lightly, her eye's growing wide. She scooted a little away from me. I sighed.

"Do you know why these people hurt you? And who did it?" The doctor asked, leaning towards me slightly. I ground my teeth together.

"It was the kids at school. They didn't like me for one reason or the other. I thought if I left Phoenix it would stop." I informed him, rubbing my hands together. This room was too hot.

"And did it?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. This time was probably the worst. Second to the time some boys broke arm and rolled me into the ditch outside the Police Station where my dad works. Cut me up pretty bad too." I mumbled, rubbing my palms together in hope to remove the clamminess.

"What did they do?" Danielle asked, looking at me, wide eyed.

"Hit me with a wet bag full of ice." I hissed out, embarrassed.

"Why didn't you just run?" Lucas asked, his mouth twisted downward. I took a shaky breath, feeling sick.

"They held me down." I muttered, my eyes finally releasing tears. Hurriedly, I rubbed off the tears and looked at the doctor from behind my shade of hair.

"Well, let's move on. Lucas, what's your favorite hobby?" Dr. Dahlia murmured, his voice low and gravely. His sounded angry.

"Hunting." Lucas replied, trying to be casual. But, I caught him sending a quick glance in my direction. The doctor asked the same question to Danielle.

"Shopping." she responded, running a hand through her hair. Dr. Dahlia looked at me expectantly.

"I'm an artist." I muttered, clearing my throat.

Soon after, it was time to leave. The Doctor gave me a quick hand shake before pulling me in for a hug. I broke down right away, remembering all the times I had been cut and bruised. The days I had to go to school with huge bruises covering my face. And when my dad found me, bleeding and broken outside the police station. I was only thirteen for goodness sake!

"Bella, I'll see you again next week, okay?" The doctor asked, leading me out to the waiting room where the Exit door awaited.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled through my hiccups. Turning towards the door, I was surprised to see Edward, sitting like a king upon my motorcycle. I blinked, waiting for my father to appear in his truck. But, he never did. Because Edward, in the flesh, approached me.

"Bella... how are you?" His voice incased me in honey, almost making me die where I stood.

"Would you mind telling me who you are?" My doctor asked, going into parental mode. I smiled at Edward.

The God in front of me simply wore a designer leather jacket. And, of course, gorgeous black skinny jeans. Tearing my eyes away, I saw Edward looking at me with a crooked grin. I had been caught! My face heated up quickly.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I am Bella's... friend." Edward's voice was hypnotizing. He beckoned me to him, and I couldn't deny him anything. So, I stepped closer. Staring down at me with a look I couldn't name, he grinned. He was so... crazy. Hypnotizing. Stupid. Perfect. Sweet... gorgeous...

Shaking my head with vigor, I stood beside Edward. He chuckled, lifting his arm so he could pull me into his chest. I barely knew him and he was hugging me! But, as I was about to pull away, I inhaled.

All I could see and feel was Edward. How the leather on his jacket smelled of... I can only identify the smell as 'Edward Cullen'. He was his own. And I couldn't get enough of that smell..

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's voice made the fog clear. I gasped, feeling the burn in my lungs. Had I forgotten to breathe? How embarrassing...

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I muttered, putting my hands on Edward's chest. I chuckled at my stupidity, running a hand through my hair.

"Come on, Isabella. Let's get you home. Thanks, Doc!" Edward laughed, helping me onto Bohnam.

It was easy to see I was falling for Edward. But, I barely even knew him. And how could someone as perfect as him love someone like me? But, I gripped his waist as we pulled out of the lot and I pretended. If only for an hour, Edward Cullen was mine.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**What did you think? Sorry for not updating in so long. But, if your not too busy, check out my story **_**'The Lost Race'. **_**And review if you can!**

**!Review!**

**BCVZ**


End file.
